The Before
by almightyfoon
Summary: The backstory to a character of mine on a MMBN RP site.


DISCLAMER: I do not own the Mega Man Series which includes Dynamo and any characters from the games, anime or mangas I may use. They are registered copyrights of Capcom.

**Prologue:**

**Family Feud**

The man walked quickly down the smooth stone hallway, his heels clicking as he walked. Eventually he came to a massive double door bearing a maroon circle with a red clawed foot inside it; the man placed his hands on either door and shoved them open. They swung inward and he walked along the red carpet leading to a raised throne with a bank of monitors behind it flashing news feeds from around the world. On black obsidian walls of the room hung red banners with the same icon as that on doors.

"Brother!" he shouted coming to a stop at the base of the throne.

The throne swiveled revealing a massive man with swept back red and silver hair. He wore a red coat, with a black shirt bearing the maroon icon as many other things in the room and red pants. He looked down at the man and said in a jovial tone, "Brother! What brings you here?"

"This!" he said throwing a disc case to the older man. "What is the meaning of that? Why is _my_ research being used to create that?! When I joined Paleos you said that my research would be used to _change_ the world, not _rule_ it!"

"Brother, to truly change this primitive world _is_ to rule it. That is the only way that these primates will ever learn!" He said rising from his seat and walking down the steps, his heavy boots clunking on the stone.

"When will you learn brother? You're not a dinosaur! You're human! Just like every one else!" The other man said to his brother.

The older man's blood began to boil, his face turned red and veins began to bulge on his forehead. He stepped to his younger brother and struck him across the face, bringing him to the ground. "Never insult me like that again, brother." He snarled, his eyes narrowing. "I am nothing like those primates! I am descendant of one of the greatest creatures to ever walk the face of this planet!"

His brother rose to his feet slowly, wiping blood from his nose. "Fine then brother, if you are a descendant of the dinosaurs, then why do you need _my_ research to create these DNA proteins; these _saurian_ DNA proteins?"

"You naive fool; your research helps me fulfill my true destiny. You are correct to state that I do need them, but their purpose is too purge the inferior human DNA from my blood and replace it with that of the king of dinosaurs; the Tyrannosaurus Rex! Then I shall scour the planet seeking those like me and rip the world from the grip of those damn, dirty apes!" He said stepping towards his brother, his hands clenched at his sides.

"You're _insane_! You're talking about genocide! You do know that?" He said getting to his feet and stepping back. "Look at what those proteins are doing to you! They've turned you into a monster!"

The older brother walked advanced, his frame dwarfing his younger brother's. In the low light off the room patches of rust colored scales on his neck and his eye's were yellow with cat like slits instead of pupils. "No brother. I am not a monster, I am a GOD!" he roared striking his brother again, the disc still in his hand.

"A god you say? Since when has a god relied on a mortal to survive?" He pulled a gun from his waist band and pointed it at his enraged brother. He rose and stared his brother in the eyes. "Since when has a mortal been able to slay a god with a single blow? Been able to make his world crumble in an instant?"

"You think that weapon could harm me? It took a meteor crashing into the planet to stop the dinosaurs the first time." He laughed continuing to advance on his younger brother.

"I don't plan to shoot _you_ brother." He said shifting his aim from his brother's chest to the disc in his hand and pulling the trigger. The shot rang out and shattered the disc in his hand.

"Hah, you fool! You think you shattering that disc will stop me? I have dozens of computers full of that same data!" He said laughing.

"That's what _you_ think, _brother_." He mocked. "Now Raptorman, GO!"

The screens behind the throne flashed and a thin red and brown navi resembling a Velociraptor appeared cradling a green sphere under one arm. "Right boss; I'm gone!" he said disappearing in a flash of red light. Then the younger brother pulled a small detonator from his pocket and pressed the button. Several explosions rocked the walls and debris fell from the ceiling.

"What the?!" The massive man yelled looking around the room to the various surveillance screens. "What did you do!?"

"So much for your dozens of computers full of data; now you have dozens of piles of scrap metal." He said smirking.

"Arrgh! Tyrannoman! Go find Raptorman and bring him back! NOW!" He yelled and another navi appeared behind him on the screen behind the throne. "Yes sir." The saurian navi said and disappeared much in the same fashion as the first.

"That slow rex won't ever catch Raptorman; he's too smart and quick. He was programmed too well." The younger brother said smirking as he pointing the gun at his brother's head this time. "Now its time to wipe out the dinosaurs again, brother."

"You are not my brother! You are a stinky, smelly MONKEY!" He screamed swing his fist into the side of his former brothers head, dropping him to the floor and sending the gun sliding across the floor. He walked over to him and lifted the bloody form off the floor by the neck pressing his thumb against his brother's wind pipe, cutting of his air supply. The younger mans face slowly turned blue and the older watched as his younger brothers life slowly faded. They stood there for a while until the younger man's life faded away, his lips turning gray and the blood stopped flowing through his veins, the only thing that kept even a semblance of life was the mans eye's; the cold steely eye's that never once strayed from the older man's glare.

They doors burst open and a few men in dark robes ran into the room. "Master! Are you alright? What has happened here?" One said staring at the scene before him.

The red haired man tossed his brother's corpse to the side and looked at he robed man and said coldly, "He betrayed Paleos. He was dealt with accordingly. I am fine however." He said turning and walking back to his throne. The monitor flashed and Tyrannoman returned a kneeled on a red plated knee. "I am sorry master; Raptorman was too quick for me. He exited the system through an outgoing email and sealed the portal behind him. However I did discover part of the screen name before the link was severed. It will not be long before I have the address and Raptorman will soon follow."

"Who sent the email?" The massive man said sitting in his throne swiveling it to face the monitor.

"The traitor master. I have already checked his address book for any possible matches but none were found. He also purged his hard drive, there is nothing left of his research. My apologies master, I have failed you." He said still on his knee.

"It is not your fault Tyrannoman; I am not holding you responsible. The responsible party has been dealt with." The man said leaning back in his chair.

"I thank you master, I now beg your leave so I may continue my search for Raptorman." He said rising and disappearing in a flash of light.

**Meanwhile**

The sun was shinning bright on the roofs and lawns of the quiet little suburb. Children were playing in their yards laughing as they ran through sprinklers. In one of the homes a man sat at his computer toying with some program code. A knock came at the door; he turned in his chair and said "Come in."

A tall boy no more than thirteen walked in, a black PET in his hand. His black curly hair unkempt as if he hadn't combed it that day. "Hey son." The man smiled and took of his glasses. "Why aren't you outside playing with your friends?"

"Because they make fun of me because I'm so tall; I don't think they like me. They call 'Godzilla'." The boy said walking to his father, handing the PET to his father. "Plus I was working on this."

The man took the PET and looked at the screen. He looked up and looked his son in the eyes and asked, "You did this? What do you call him?"

Before the boy had time to answer a voice perked from the PET, "Names Dynamo pops. Ol' Sonny boy here just finished upgrading me from a general use navi. Did one hell of a job if I do say so myself." The black armored navi said looking himself over through his red visor attached to his black helmet, he ran his hair through his long silver hair.

"Is this true son?" the man said to his son after handing back the PET.

The young boy blushed, looked at his feet and said, "Yes sir."

He clapped him on the shoulder and smiled, "Son don't be ashamed of this! You're a great programmer and you're only thirteen! If I could have programmed half as well as this when I was your age I would have been a lot more successful." He said chuckling.

"Hey dad? Could you take a look at Dynamo to make sure he doesn't blow up or something later on down the road?" He said handing the PET back to his father.

"Hey what do you mean 'Blow up or something'?" Dynamo said from the PET sounding worried.

"Yeah sure son. I'll take a look. No you go outside and play." He said over Dynamo's questioning.

"Okay dad! Later!" The child said running out of the room, leaving the door open.

After getting up to shut the door the man returned to his chair and placed Dynamo's PET into a diagnostics port. Dynamo asked again, "What did he mean by 'blow up'?"

"Nothing I'm sure. Now let's do a system check on you Dynamo. Go ahead and jack into the net now." The man said and turned back to his computer to see a flashing icon on his screen. "Hey, I have a new email."

Hope everyone enjoyed the story and please review by all means! There's more to come!

DISCLAMER: I do not own the Mega Man Series which includes Dynamo and any characters from the games, anime or mangas I may use. They are registered copyrights of Capcom.

**Chapter 1**


End file.
